


The Unknown

by ohshitwatup



Category: Thomas Was Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohshitwatup/pseuds/ohshitwatup





	

The black, ominous cloud was all she had left. It followed after her like a stray dog, no matter how slowly Laura moved or how pathetic the height of her jump was, it was always trailing behind her, never going in front or taking the initiative, never allowing her the privacy she really needed, never leaving her to be herself. Every room she found herself in was the same; dull-coloured walls, black blocks and obstacles that made her life even more stressful and the damned cloud that would not stop casting it's shadow over her. With every inch that she moved, the collection of dust moved along with her, with every block that she over-came, the cloud still remained, with every portal she found herself travelling through, the sly beast would always be waiting above her head when she arrived at her destination. She felt trapped, she was a prisoner to the mysterious blanket of dark particles.

The overly boring moss of the current room's walls heavily contrasted against the highly dangerous obstacles that sat within its contents. Toxic pools of water waved and beckoned her over, while the spikes gave her the wickedest of all grins that made the poor, pink-embodied girl feel even more dwarfed than she already had been by birth and made her tremble in her shoes. The only means of escape let off a vibrant glow of pure white, as it waited patiently to guide her to the next room, next challenge, next conquest. High floors taunted her, holding unbelievable treasures in their grasps, only a very few metres away, but still, very few metres that Laura was most certainly not capable of reaching in her wildest dreams.

Laura had been in this room before, in fact it was the very first room that she had entered once she had awoken on that fateful day, but it was different then. The brightness of the white walls would shine harshly, while the mere puddles of aqua moisture would sit still and unwavering. Gleaming stakes were not as extended as they were to the current day, but still quite attention grabbing, and the gateway at the opposite side of the girl's confinement blended into the smooth surfaces, barely noticeable. Treasures were unknown and not of importance to the female during her early days and great heights were even greater challenges to her, however, none of them compared to the simplest, yet most awkward of them all; the floating cubes. Oh how she would jump and jump and jump yet again, only to fall into her untimely doom repeatedly; again and again and again. The frustration would often cause the girl to give up momentarily, picking back up from where she left off when she was done pitying herself and something she unenthusiastically called her life.

The mere thought of finally reaching the escape point brought back a grand memory for lonely Laura, a memory in which she was not lonely Laura, but rather not-so-lonely Laura, a Laura who had a friend with a face to talk to, a hand to hold, a personality to love and cherish. It was the best time of her miserable, pathetic excuse of a life. It had only been a few hours since she had gone into the first room - despite all the trouble that it had caused for her making it seem as it had been a much longer period of time - and she was genuinely proud of herself, so much in fact, that she hadn't even thought to watch were she was walking. The next thing she knew she had been kissing the cold and most definitely hard floor, with her rump in the air and arms by her sides. A warm hand to her forehead was what brought her back to reality. A hand that just so happend to be connected to a wrist, and an arm, and a shoulder and-

It took her a while to register that the patient paw had indeed belonged to a person, a living, breathing and even talking being just like her, not like the damned cloud of doom that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, not a random floating limb or anything or the sorts. Crouching down in front of Laura's very own eyes was nothing but a man, but oh what a very beautiful man he was. His features were blurry in her memories, never the less, she could remember just how radiant she thought he was or how strong his structure or even how much she had fallen in love with the stranger in that exact moment. 

A rude crash of thunder soon stopped her daydreaming session for the day, as she soon realised that she had somehow progressed to the next room during her little 'montage of love'. The cloud was rather loud and boystrous for an inanimate object (if a collection of dust even counted as a solid object, anyway), but even more so hungry, she hadn't had any new company for a long while, so it was growing impatient. However, that was not the main focus of her mind at the moment, instead was a button on the floor. She strided towards it with confidence that it would open up the dead-end in front of her, allowing her to continue on her journey, but alas, nothing of the sort occurred, at least not for another few moments. Just as she had previously predicted a new path was revealed and with it was another button, so she pressed it, just as she had done with the first. The same sequence of events happened again, button been pressed, a short waiting period and then a new pathway. This only occurred once more before Laura saw something she hadn't seen in quite some time; another person. He was a short, yet intimidating figure, covered from head to toe in bright orange attire to go along with his hair. The man turned when he heard her shuffling, showing off his once undisturbed eyes that suddenly turned wide once he saw who it was that had assisted him in escaping the floor of rooms, located above from their current position, meaning that he had had to have jumped down quite a large distance. With an out of character attitude and quickly rising rosy cheeks, he introduced himself as Chris, before he quickly sped off towards the exit, seemingly too shy to get another glance of the pink woman. 'He seems nice...', Laura thought to herself, suddenly remembering that the cloud was still trailing behind her. 'Maybe he was scared of it, everyone else was...' She followed 'Chris' through the portal and while she was falling in and out the seams of time and space, she pondered, 'Maybe it'll be different this time... Maybe it won't take him this time... Maybe it'll leave us be... Or just maybe, it'll take us to the unknown... ...Together...'


End file.
